ninjamanagerfandomcom-20200215-history
Potential Paths
It should be stressed that the game is meant to be enjoyed and a personal experience. That being said, if you're just the kind of person that loves implementing a plan and doesn't really care for the whole 'create a plan from scratch' thing then here are some general macro-level paths Choosing between Low and High Seal. UPDATE: As of the current format, with the introduction to Endurance, and the reworking of the very formulas for tai and nin, there is no real reason to use low seal nin for progression purposes. Let me repeat, other than for using characters that you just plain like, there really is no reason to do anything but hi-seal full tai. Hybrid teams of 3/3 nin/tai or some variation of, work ok as well. But for an easy, straight-up answer, HS Tai is the it. Beginner Low Seal It's just off the top of my head. This is a good plan, but one you make yourself will be greater: #Start with Gaara in Suna #Buy the other two sand siblings for their combo #Push through until you beat the battle arena, buying abilities only if you find that you need them. #Buy Disguised Orochimaru from neo-sound if you're an idealist (ouch, village tax) otherwise grab a low-seal 350 ryo genin that's unlocked after battle arena. Half your new gennin's chakra. Push one of the sand siblings to the kage or empty jounin spot to make room for your new gennin. #Beat Wind Country first. Pick up Ryo Bird and Deidera. Halve Chakra for both. Put them in when you can. #Beat Fire Country. It may be a while before you can put Itachi in your team, but buy him when you can. #Beat the rest of the elemental countries as you please. Transmigrate Gaara when available (see crystals page) and when you reach gold rank (after 4 countries) buy Chiyo. Buy Ressurection for her. Then Tsukiyomi. #After the last element country, Defeat FN Itachi and recruit him. Buy a Tsukiyomi for him. #As you progress, buy Fresh Soldier Pills from Biju Island when you can ( you need as many as possible). Buy any good 400 abilities for your endgame team if you see them (Deidera's is kind of lackluster). #Beat karakura castle. Decide if you want to use Katsuya come endgame or Spirit Dragon. # You'll be able to buy 800 abilities. Buy the 800 abilities for Itachi (your jounin one) and Chiyo first. This offsetts their 400 penalty some. You're going to need 800 abilities for all of your ninja by the end. #Beat Akatsuki temple. Here, you could hunt for LW pretty easily (easiest in the game, but still difficult). You can grab a ryo +13% golden axe from the Deidera enemy by using the Konohamaru Trio and enough energy. Same goes for the claymore LW from Kazuku (18 att, -18 stam) #Right in the end stage 'Otherworld' You'll able to recruit Spirit Dragon when you beat it. Buy it, unless you've gone w/ katsuyu. #Lvl up, refer to the endgame section on how to handle the endboss. Beat the game. #Ryo farm Auto Accept or Chakra Plus (or both). Review your LW looping choice before looping. #Congratulate Yourself High Seal - Lee madness (kind of a novelty path) #Start with Lee. #When choosing a 350 genin grab Lee. #Attain Drunken Fist Lee at the earliest opportunity.Marvel at 26 bonus Taijutsu per combo'd ninja. #Gain 5-gates Gai at earliest opportunity. Shunt the starter gai off to Kage position.Marvel at 52 bonus Taijutsu per combo'd ninja! #Grab Nin-Kame or Enma for mid-game, Manda or Lesser Kyuubi for endgame. Or just stick it out with Nin-Kame (quite a respectable strategy, actually) #When you can, transmigrate Lee #When choosing FN get (you guessed it) LEE! #There are 2 ways to proceed. 1, swap out for Ebizou when you can. 2. go Legendary Weapon hunting for the Vampire Blade. Equipping Drunken Fist Lee with that, his 800 jutsu, and a fresh soldier pill should carry him right up to around 200 stamina. Have him stay in the Kage slot. #Gain and Train Lesser Kyuubi as an endgame summon. Then, you must reassess your stamina position. You may need less soldier pills than you previously did. Items of note. #Elemental battles ##Reibi ##Ichibi ##Nibi: fire, wind, fire, wind. Other information: World map guide An interesting page, which high seal teams can also reference for general ideas of how to approach higher level team building: Basic Low Seal Nin Teams (Different Difficulties)